During a membrane filtration procedure, membrane fouling may occur that decreases the flow rate through the membrane. Membrane fouling relates to the build up of materials on a membrane surface that decreases fluid flow therethrough. Such membrane fouling may reduce the efficiency of the membrane filtration procedure resulting in longer procedure times.
The following detailed description of certain examples, will be better understood when read in conjunction with the appended drawings. For the purpose of illustrating the examples described herein, certain examples are shown in the drawings. It should be understood, however, that the present disclosure is not limited to the arrangements and instrumentality shown in the attached drawings.